Draco's mysteriöse Anwandlungen
by lullaby of rain
Summary: OS Deathly Hallows SPOILER Es geht um Draco, der etwas so Undracohaftes wie es nur möglich ist gedenkt zu tun - und es auch tut. Keine Pairings


Hey die Story ist mir relativ spontan eingefallen und ich habe sie mitten in der Nacht (jetzt, also bis 00:27) geschrieben. Hoffe, es ist trotzdem etwas geworden.  
Bin über Kritik und Kommis immer höchst erfreut (Fast so wie Dumbledore, wenn er eine neue Lieferung Zitronenbrausebonbons erhalten hat).  
Na dann...  
Viel Spaß

Es war eine Woche seit der großen Schlacht um Hogwarts vergangen. Die Toten waren bestattet, die Aufräum- und Wiederaufbauarbeiten waren schon fast erledigt und schön langsam kehrte wieder Ruhe in das Schloss ein. Die vielen trauernden Menschen versuchten, wieder in ein normales Leben zu finden, trotz all der Verluste. Voldemort war besiegt, nun würde es keinen Schrecken, keine Angst mehr geben, kein bangen um Leben.

Das Schloss wurde zurzeit nur von den wenigen Lehrern und Schülern bewohnt, von jenen, die sich bereit erklärt hatten, bei den anstehenden Arbeiten zu helfen. Das Ministerium schickte klarerweise auch Helfer für die gröberen Dinge, wie Mauern wieder aufstellen, aber dennoch blieben solch Genauigkeiten wie zum Beispiel das Einordnen der zahlreichen Bücher in die großen Bibliotheksregale Schülern wie Hermine Granger, welche mit Begeisterung bei der Sache war, überlassen. Andere halfen beim Einsammeln der Edelsteine aus den Stundengläsern, Filch beim Putzen oder bei anderen Kleinigkeiten.

Nun aber wollen wir unseren Blick auf die Eingangshalle richten.  
Goldenes Sonnenlicht fiel herein, erhellte die hohen Wände, ließ die gesamte Halle anhand von Lichtreflexen glitzernd erstrahlen.  
An diesem schönen Morgen, um die 2 Uhr nachmittags, spazierten zwei Jungen und ein Mädchen die gewaltige Marmortreppe hinab und richteten ihre Schritte auf den Ausgang ins Freie hin aus. Die Namen dieser drei Schüler waren: Harry Potter, Ron Weasley und Hermine Granger. Aber daran war noch längst nichts Ungewöhnliches, sie wohnten zurzeit nun mal auf Hogwarts.  
Als das Trio gerade die ungefähre Mitte der Halle passierte, bewegte sich von links, aus der großen Halle, eine schlanke Gestalt auf sie zu. Sie war blond. Es war Draco Malfoy. Daran ist derweil auch nichts Ungewöhnliches anzumerken. Aber die Dinge nehmen eben ihren Lauf….

Harry Ron und Hermine blieben stehen, als Draco mit hängenden Schultern auf sie zutrottete. Sie waren sich nicht einmal ganz sicher, ob er sie überhaupt sah. In den letzten Tagen, so war es Hermine aufgefallen, war er oft alleine und traurig dreinblickend irgendwo gesessen, einmal hatte sie ihn sogar weinen sehen, und das war doch recht ungewöhnlich für Draco Malfoy. Sie hatte ihn schon beinahe fragen wollen, was denn los sein, doch dann besah sie sich anders, er würde sicherlich nicht sehr positiv reagieren. Sie waren Feinde, seit der ersten Klasse, und daran würde sich nichts ändern, und wenn, dann nicht viel. Hermine konnte sich höchstens vorstellen, ihn zu akzeptieren. Und sie wusste nur zu gut, was los mit ihm war. Seine Eltern würden nun einige Zeit in Askaban verbringen, für ihre Tätigkeiten als Todesser büßen müssen. Draco war dafür noch zu jung und außerdem hatte er sich ja anders besannt, oder nicht? Er hatte zweimal die Gelegenheit gehabt, sie auszuliefern…und hatte nichts getan. Sie wusste, dass er sie trotzdem hasste, aber er war fair, und das war ihr wichtig. Seit er das von seinen Eltern erfahren hatte, wirkte er so zerbrechlich. Aber er würde jegliche Hilfe ablehnen, das wusste sie.

Aber warum kam er nun auf sie zu?

Er blieb vor den Dreien stehen. Harry blickte ihn gleichgültig an. Ron voller Hass. Nun ja, Ronald änderte halt nicht recht schnell seine Meinung.  
„Granger, ich wollte mal kurz mit dir reden." Die Angesprochene traute ihren Ohren kaum, aber dennoch war sie gespannt.  
Harry startete einen Versuch, den mit weit aufgerissenem Mund dastehenden Ron mit sich zu zerren, da er die Situation als eine Sache zwischen Draco und ihr einschätzte, er hatte doch schon immer mehr Taktgefühl als Ronald gehabt, dachte Hermine, doch Malfoy meinte, sie könnten ruhig dableiben.

„Hermine…" Nun klappte sogar Harrys Kinnlade runter. Malfoy würde Hermine doch nie nie nie nie nie beim Vornahmen nennen. Da würde vorher noch Snape im rosa Tanga zu Kuschelrock vor ganz Hogwarts auf dem Lehrertisch tanzen und seinen Hintern vor Lockharts Gesicht umherschwingen. Nun ja, er HÄTTE es gemacht. Aber nun gab es ihn ja nicht mehr, dachte Harry etwas traurig.

„Hermine, ich wollte mich entschuldigen…." Okay, Snape würde vorher im rosa Tanga zu Kuschelrock vor ganz Hogwarts auf dem Lehrertisch tanzen und seinen Hintern vor Lockharts Gesicht umherschwingen und er würde nebenbei noch mit Umbridge rumknutschen. Und Dumbledore würde Zitronenbonbons verabscheuen! Dies alles, ja gut. Aber Malfoy würde sich doch nicht ENTSCHULDIGEN. Noch dazu sah es so aus, als meinte er es wirklich ernst.  
Rons Kinnlade wurde vermutlich gerade irgendwo in den Kerkern von Filch aufgewischt, so tief war sie runtergeklappt.

„…naja, dass ich dich Schlammblut genannt habe. Ich hätte das nicht tun dürfen, du kannst ja nichts dafür." Harry stützte Ron mit den Armen, nur zur Sicherheit, falls er umkippen sollte, er hatte nun mal schwache Nerven. Er selbst erkannte die Parallelen zu Snape. Snape und Lily, seiner Mutter. Aber Malfoy liebte Hermine nicht, dies war der Unterschied zu Snape, nein, das tat Ron, Malfoy hatte offenbar nur einen gewissen Sinn für Rechtfertigung. Und Fairness. Hätte man Harry noch letztes Jahr gesagt, dass er diese Worte jemals denken würde, hätte er den Fragenden für einen geistig minderbemittelten Guhl gehalten, doch jetzt kam ihm das Ganze ziemlich plausibel vor.

Hermine schien gerührt, sie wusste, Malfoy hatte sich vollkommen zusammengerauft, sein Ego überbrückt, um ihr das zu sagen. Sie war Dankbar. Und sprachlos. Mögen tat sie ihn natürlich auch jetzt nicht besonders, aber von nun an würde sie genauso fair zu ihm sein wie er zu ihr. Sie akzeptierte ihn. Genau wie Harry. An Ron musste man noch ein wenig arbeiten, das würde sie in die Hand nehmen.

Draco sah man an, dass er erleichtert war, es hinter sich zu haben. Er sah zu, dass er hier weg kam, er wollte nicht allzu viel mit ihnen zu tun haben. Er machte auf dem Absatz kehrt und war schon beinahe um die nächste Ecke gebogen, als Hermines Stimme durch die Eingangshalle schallte und an seine Ohren drang. Sie rief: „Und mir tut es leid, dass ich dir in der dritten Klasse eine verpasst habe." Auf diesen Satz hin musste er grinsen, auch wenn er sich selbst niemals eingestehen würde, dass er das wegen ihr tat. Er war bereits im nächsten Korridor, so konnten die drei es zu Glück nicht sehen. Aber dennoch, er, Draco Malfoy grinste! Und zwar nicht gemein oder arrogant. Sondern es war ganz einfach ein amüsiertes und vor allem ein ehrliches Grinsen. Und das machte ihn glücklich. Er war kein Bösewicht.


End file.
